Sfinks lodowy/I/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Wśród zapory lodowej. Tak więc mimo przebytej burzy, mimo nawet dość silnego zboczenia, mieliśmy jednak, bądź co bądź, niemało jeszcze szczęścia. Bo jeśli już w pierwszej połowie grudnia przekroczymy zaporę lodową, uczynimy to wcześniej o cały miesiąc od Weddela, który tą samą drogą… Ale otóż używam wyrażenia, jakby rozkładał się przed nami wygodny gościniec obsadzony drzewami, na którego drogowskazie widnieje napis: „Do bieguna południowego!” gdy tymczasem żaglowiec nasz otoczony ze wszystkich stron płynącemi krami, dochodzącemi niekiedy wysokości gór alpejskich, lub znowu rozkładającemi się w obszerne równiny, nie mało miał trudności w utorowaniu przejścia, a warunki te pogorszały się w miarę posuwania się naprzód. Mimo jednak poważnego niebezpieczeństwa, które aż nadto było widocznem, nie mogłem się oprzeć urokowi nadzwyczajnych, a przepięknych widoków, przesuwających się przed naszemi oczami. Najpierw więc otaczająca nas atmosfera przybrała wyraźną barwę żółtawą. Zjawisko to znane jest rybakom, jako towarzyszące zwykle obecności lodowców, będące wynikiem załamania się promieni światła w ich błyszczących bryłach. Niekiedy masy te lśniły niby drogocenne kamienie, mieniąc się różnemi barwami, w których raz przeważał kolor czerwony, to znowu niebieski lub fioletowy, jak w pięknie rzniętych starych kryształach. A obok tak zajmującej, czarownej gry światła, jakąż różnorodność przedstawiały same kształty tych brył! Tu olbrzymie, ciężkie piramidy egipskie, tam gmachy zdobne w śpiczaste lekkie wieżyczki, lub poważne kopuły świątyń bizantyńskich, owdzie znowu całe szeregi wysmukłych kolumn, sterczących niby na zwaliskach starożytnych miast greckich. Słowem wszystkie kształty, jakie oko nasze dostrzega czasem i śledzi z zajęciem wśród płynących w górze obłoków, któremi fantazya nasza lubi się zająć, wszystkie te linie niby bezładne, a jednak w dziwną zlewające się całość, odnajdywałem w błyszczących bryłach. A wśród nich, jakby dla dopełnienia czarodziejskiego widoku, biły w górę fontanny wody, wyrzucane przez licznie zawsze, mimo wszystkiego, uwijające się. wieloryby. Wysoko zaś ponad naszemi głowami przelatywały z szumem skrzydeł i hałaśliwem krakaniem, gromady petreli, kormoranów i innego ptactwa, które spuszczało się czasem dla chwilowego spoczynku, aż do lodowych szczytów, pokrywając je całkowicie. Dokonane dnia 14-go obliczenia wykazały, iż znajdujemy się między 72° a 73° szerokości południowej; był to punkt, którego nie dosięgnął ani Ballemy ani Bellinghausen, a nad który już tylko o 2 stopnie poszedł dalej Weddell. – Panie Jeorling – rzekł do mnie dnia tego kapitan – nie pierwszy już raz probuję się dostać na te morza, mam więc już pewne doświadczenie, jakie trzeba zachować ostrożności, jednak… – Nieustannie podziwiam rzeczywisty talent pana, w tak rzadkiem połączeniu śmiałości z konieczną przezornością. To też przymioty te, będące owocem doświadczenia, dają nam zupełną gwarancyę… – Nie tak bezwzględną jeszcze, drogi panie, gdyż morze po drugiej stronie zapory jest mi całkiem nieznane. – Jeśli go wszakże osobiście nie zwiedziłeś, kapitanie, to z opisów Weddella i Artura Pryma… – Wiem, wiem, że mówią oni o morzu zupełnie wolnem. – Czy nie wierzysz pan temu? – zapytałem nieco zdziwiony. – Przeciwnie, mam nawet przekonanie że inaczej być nie powinno; lodowce te bowiem, które my Anglicy znamy pod nazwą ice-fields i ice-bergs czyli pól lodowych i gór lodowych, nie mogłyby w żaden sposób tworzyć się na pełnem morzu. Muszą one koniecznie tam w wyższych jeszcze stronach otaczać bądź to wyspy, bądź jakiś ląd stały, od którego odrywa je nadzwyczajna siła prądu, w czasie gdy spojność ich skruszeje pod wpływem wiosennego ciepła – i ten sam prąd unosi je coraz dalej ku północy, aż dosięgną znacznie cieplejszych okolic – gdzie ostatecznie zginąć im wypadnie. – Z zajęciem słucham dowodzeń pana – odrzekłem – i przyznaję, że przypuszczenia jego mają wszelkie prawdopodobieństwa… – Nie zapominaj pan nadto – mówił dalej kapitan – że nie możemy się spodziewać w tych samych warunkach bieguna południowego, w jakich zostaje biegun północny. Sam Cook już utrzymywał, że nigdy na morzu Grenlandzkim nie spotkał tak olbrzymich gór lodowych, jakie nie są wcale rzadkością na południu. – Na czem jednak, jak sądzisz kapitanie, polega przyczyna tego? – Przedewszystkiem szukać jej musimy w tem, że na północy przewagę bierze wiatr ciepły, idący od obszernych lądów Europy, Azyi i Ameryki – gdy tutaj najbliższe ziemie stanowią dość oddalone, a wąskie brzegi przylądków Dobrej Nadziei, Patagonii i Tasmanii. Wpływ więc ich na złagodzenie temperatury jest albo bardzo mały, albo zupełnie żaden. Dla tego też w stronach antarktycznych temperatura bywa więcej jednostajną. – Spostrzeżenie to jest bardzo ważne i tłomaczy twierdzenia o zupełnie wolnem tam dalej morzu – rzekłem. – Pewny jestem, że tak rzeczywiście być musi, przynajmniej na jakieś 10 stopni z drugiej strony zapory. Gdy więc takową przebędziemy, największa trudność w naszej podróży usuniętą zostanie… Tymczasem w miarę posuwania się naprzód, otaczały nas coraz więcej skupione lodowce, których wysokość, wedle pomiarów dokonanych przez Jem Westa, dochodziła od 10 do 100 sążni. Często też przy silnie wzburzonych falach podnosił się jeszcze wiatr gwałtowny, zmuszający nas do zwinięcia niektórych żagli. Załoga wszakże zrazu mocno zaniepokojona temi warunkami żeglugi, powoli oswajała się z niemi, nie okazując wreszcie ani zdziwienia, ani obawy. Dla zacieśnionego widoku na morze, kazał Jem West zbudować na wielkim maszcie tak zwane „gniazdo bocianie” czyli kosz, w którym bezustannie na zmianę, zajmował miejsce jeden z marynarzy, i dawał porucznikowi sygnały skoro tylko coś nadzwyczajnego spostrzegł, coby mogło grozić statkowi. Ta nieustanna praca i czujność, utrudzała w wysokim stopniu załogę, nieraz bowiem ostre, nagle ukazujące się załamania u brzegów brył lodowych, które przepływały tuż przy Halbranie, zmuszały porucznika do ciągłych zmian w rozporządzeniach. – Zwróć do wiatru! Kieruj na stybark! – rozlegała się raz wraz komenda, wzywająca wszystkich do nowych manewrów. Jeżeli jednak nikt na Halbranie nie zaznał wtenczas spoczynku, Hunt zdawał się nawet nie potrzebować go zupełnie. Najtrudniejsze czynności niczem były dla niego. Ilekroć też wypadło podpłynąć łodzią do którego z lodowców, by zarzucić w nim kotwicę i przytwierdzić linę, dla powolnego holowania statku w miejscach grożących wielkiem niebezpieczeństwem, zawsze tylko Huntowi polecał to kapitan; był bowiem pewien, że on sam najdokładniej i najszybciej dokona roboty. Słusznie też zyskał w końcu dziwny ten człowiek uznanie, zarówno u kolegów, jak i u swoich zwierzchników, za rzadką w swojem rodzaju doskonałość. Gdy wszakże zdarzyło się razy kilka, iż musiał siąść do tejże samej łodzi z Holtem, spełniał posłusznie jego rozkazy, jako wyższego od siebie stanowiskiem, nigdy jednak na zapytania nie dawał odpowiedzi – nigdy jednem nie odezwał się słowem. Tajemniczość też pewna otaczająca jego osobę, zaciekawiała wszystkich w najwyższym stopnu. Jednakże mimo wszelkiej ostrożności, niepodobieństwem było uniknąć kilku silniejszych starć. Jakkolwiek boki okrętu okazały się nadzwyczaj wytrzymałe, to ster przy gwałtownych i bezustannych ruchach groził zupełnem obluźnieniem w obsadzie. Baczny na wszystko porucznik kazał go co prędzej wzmocnić dwoma równemi krokwiami i otoczyć wspólną klamrą, co mu nowej dodało siły. Dnia 17-go grudnia zabrzmiał donośny głos strażnika, który ze swego bocianiego gniazda wołał: – Od strony stybarku na przodzie!… Pospieszyliśmy żywo w tę stronę pokładu i gdy rozsunęły się nieco lodowce, ujrzeliśmy jeden, nieskończenie zda się, długi łańcuch gór lodowych, niby pasmo Alp, których profil rysował się wyraźnie na dość pogodnem sklepieniu nieba; a u którego dolnych brzegów poszarpanych w głębokie, ostre załomy, ciągnęły miliony większych i mniejszych odłamów lodowych. Widok ten upewniał mię co do słuszności domysłów kapitana, który stanowczo wyróżniał charakter powstania owych olbrzymów lodowych, tworzących tak trudną do przebycia zaporę, od tak zwanego wału lodowego. Pierwsze więc muszą koniecznie mieć przy tworzeniu swem jakowąś pewną podstawę, czy to brzegi lądu, czy też skalne niezbyt głębokie dno morza, od którego odrywają się dopiero, gdy cieplejsze prądy dolne roztoczą, że się tak wyrażę, ich spód. Wtenczas to z hukiem nieporównanym spadają w głębię morską, by niezadługo wypłynąć, jako wielkie ruchome góry, których często połowa zaledwie widną jest nad powierzchnię morza. Rozmawiając w tym przedmiocie z kapitanem, czyniliśmy sobie wzajemne uwagi i spostrzeżenia. – Nigdy na pełnem morzu takie góry lodowe tworzyć się nie mogą – tem też tłomaczy się trudność przebycia zapory – nie łatwo bowiem odszukać wolne przejście – dowodził Len Guy. – Inny już zachodzi stosunek w powstawaniu lodowego wału, który się tworzy ze zbitej, napływającej kry i jest jakoby amalgamatem większych i mniejszych odłamów… – Zapora jednak lodowa którą mamy przed sobą, nie może tworzyć nieprzerwanej całości. – Jeżeli zamkniętą jest w najostrzejszej porze, wiemy, iż gdy lody idą, otwiera się przejście wolne, z którego korzystał już Weddell, a następnie brat mój… Stało się to wszakże przy warunkach bardzo przyjaznych… – Gdy więc mamy tę zaporę zaledwie o kilka mil przed sobą… – Postaram się zbliżyć, o ile tylko będzie można z Halbranem, dla odszukania przejścia. Może nam to wszakże nie pójść tak łatwo; może wypadnie okrążać daleko! – Niechby nas tylko północno wschodni wiatr nie opuszczał – zakończył kapitan z ożywieniem i widoczną ufnością w powodzenie. Gdy wreszcie, wśród ciągle tych samych warunków, znaleźliśmy się zaledwie o trzy mile od zapory, przez odpowiednie nastawienie żagli, Halbran stanął prawie nieruchomo na miejscu, a do spuszczonej łodzi zeszedł sam Len Guy, bosman i kilku majtków, który w silne dłonie ujęli wiosła. Po uciążliwej jednak trzygodzinej wyprawie, po nadaremnem szukaniu upragnionego przejścia, łódź wróciła do statku. W parę godzin potem ulewny deszcz ze śniegiem, zakrył przed nami nieco dalszy widok, a termometr Celsyusza wskazywał znowu tylko + 2°. Nie pozostawało nam przeto nic innego, jak płynąć dalej w kierunku południowo-wschodnim, oczywiście jednak z wielką uwagą, by otaczające nas dokoła góry lodowe, nie zgniotły Halbranu siłą swego parcia. Jem West wydał też rozkazy odchylenia rei pod wiatr, poczem ruszyliśmy z szybkością siedmiu do ośmiu mil, a wyćwiczona już załoga sprawiała się jaknajlepiej, gdy szło o wyminięcie większego lodowca – na mniejsze bowiem, pokrywające teraz prawie całkowicie powierzchnię morza, uderzał żaglowiec ze swemi miedzianemi okuciami, niby jakimś olbrzymim taranem, i rozbijał w drobną masę. Jeżeli jednak łatwiej omijać sterczące wysoko góry czyli tak zwane ice-bergs, daleko trudniejszą sprawę, szczególniej przy gęstej mgle, która zawisła w powietrzu, przedstawiały w żegludze naszej zaledwie czasem dostrzegalne na powierzchni olbrzymie płaszczyzny ice-fields, które z trudną do pojęcia siłą, i całkiem niespodzianie uderzały w dno okrętu. Jednakże i z tem złem dawaliśmy sobie jakoś radę przy zdwojonej pracy i bacznej uwadze. Byle tylko dalej, byle znaleźć wreszcie upragnione przejście na drugą stronę! Cóżbyśmy wszakże poczęli, gdyby nas teraz mianowicie zaskoczyła znowu burza?!… Ale pogoda ustaliła się powoli, i pod ciepłemi promieniami słońca przy temperaturze + 9 Celsyusza, topniały lody tak, że spadające strumienie z ich wyżyn, wyżłabiały na nich w swym biegu głębokie bruzdy i tysiącami kaskad zlewały się do morza. Po kilka razy zbliżaliśmy się na jakie dwie mile do zapory, zawsze jednak napróżno. Zwarte lodowce ciągnęły się w dal, jak tylko oko nasze zasięgnąć zdołało. Wreszcie, zawsze spokojny Jem West, począł tracić zwykłą sobie zimną krew. – Całe nieszczęście – skarżył mi się – że nie mamy statku rezerwowego, który moglibyśmy wysyłać na rekonesans. W takiej podróży jest to rzecz najkonieczniejsza, gdyż mając tylko jeden, musimy go bardzo oszczędzać. – Przezorność tę zachował Weddell, wyprawa jego bowiem z dwóch składała się żaglowców – odrzekłem. Nareszcie dnia 19-go grudnia radosny okrzyk straży na górnym maszcie zwrócił naszą uwagę. – Co tam? – zapytał porucznik. – Zapora jest przerwaną, na południo-wschodzie!… – A dalej?… – Nie mogę nic dojrzeć… Szybko począł Jem West wspinać się po drabinie do gniazda bocianiego. Na pokładzie zapanowało gorączkowe oczekiwanie. – Jeżeliby straż się pomyliła, on, Jem West, nie pomyli się pewno! – powtarzano sobie. – Morze wolne! – zawołał wreszcie porucznik. – Hura… hura!… – zagrzmiało na statku… W pełni rozwiniętych żagli, Halbran podążał o ile się dało szybko w oznaczonym kierunku – i w dwie godziny później, błyszczące w promieniach słońca morze wolne od lodowców, roztaczało się przed nami.